Una ilusiòn
by Ratoncilla
Summary: mmm


Capítulo 43: Bella

No supe exactamente qué fue lo que paso pero yo solo iba a saludarlo, me pase meses realmente malos. Extrañaba a ese maldecido lobo que me dejo a mitad de Afganistán, lo espere por varios meses y nunca regreso por mí, nunca regreso a buscarme.

Sabía que estaría en la reserva y en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de marcar para preguntar por él, fue mi orgullo el que me detenía al momento de marcar y de coraje en algún momento tire a alguna barranca mi celular.

Vague por el mundo sola, me encontré con al menos 40 nómadas y yo misma me había vuelto una de ellos, iba y venía sin rumbo fijo. Vivía de baratijas que yo misma hacia y luego vendía por las tardes o noches, los nómadas me respetaban y me hice amiga de varios de ellos pues su sorpresa era grande al contarles cuando fui transformada y bajo qué circunstancias.

No se lo había dicho a ese lobo que me abandono pero el día que visite la casa de aquellos vampiros de apellido Cullen, por alguna razón recordé muchas cosas que había olvidado sobre el vampiro que me transformo, sobre todo lo que paso y las cosas que me conto cuando estaba conmigo en aquella cámara de descanso por debajo de una gran construcción, Egipto. La tierra que me vio nacer como humana y como vampiro.

Recorriendo Egipto regrese a la construcción que fue mi principio y el fin de mi maestro, estaba tan adentrada en recorrerla que no caí en cuenta que ya era de día para cuando salía de la pirámide y un grupo de turistas se encontraba ahí, un pequeño aquelarre me ayudo.

Su ayuda me pareció poco ortodoxa pues aquellos vampiros mataron a la pareja de humanos que me habían visto dentro de aquel recinto. Agradecí su ayuda lo mejor que pude pues no estuvo muy de acuerdo con lo ocurrido y me presentó.

- Bella: Mi nombre es Bella, mi apellido no es importante pues he llevado muchos durante mucho tiempo y soy una vampiro nómada.

- Vampiro: Mi nombre es Benjamín y soy el líder del clan de Egipto, somos nosotros. Kebi mi esposa y Benjamín con su esposa Tía.

- Bella: Un gusto, agradezco la ayuda que me brindaron.

- Amun: Señora, debo preguntar qué hace usted en un lugar como este. Por lo que aprecie no sabe que a estas horas hay mucho turista en esta zona y es fácil ser vistos, otra que cosa que noto es que usted es vegetariana.

Dude realmente si contestarle o no pero no sería grosera ellos me superaban en número y sería tonto de mi parte ponerme agresiva.

- Bella: Solo recordaba viejos tiempos y por favor, llámame Bella.

- Amun: Yo he vivido en esta zona desde que fui transformado hace varios siglos y jamás la había visto por aquí, Bella.

El como el líder indagaba sobre mí, era lógico y yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

- Bella: Bueno eso tal vez se deba a que yo fui transformada dentro de esta pirámide en tiempos de los faraones y desde entonces esta es la primera vez que visito este lugar.

Los deje atónitos, la expresión de los cuatro cambio de curiosidad a admiración en el acto. No supe si les dije de más o no simplemente no debí decir nada.

- Benjamín: Bella, entonces eres una antigua y nosotros te debemos respeto, seas bienvenida a estas nuestras tierras.

- Amun: Si señora Bella, eres bienvenida pero hay que irnos a un lugar más privado no deben de tardar en venir más humanos este es un lugar muy visitado.

No podía decirles que no a pesar de haberme dado la bienvenida no me sentía segura del todo.

- Bella: Yo soy errante soy nómada, no me puedo quedar aquí aun cuando aquí fue convertida.

- Kebi: No Bella, tal vez conversaríamos un rato y puedes irte en el momento que gustes aunque eres bienvenida a quedarte con nosotros.

- Tia: Si Bella, nos gustaría escuchar sobre ti y tu vida. De todas maneras, no te puedes ir a plena luz del día, puedes ser vista y por la noche nosotros te podemos indicar el camino más seguro para partir.

No sépor qué pero las palabras de aquellas mujeres me calmaron mucho y decidí acceder pero no sin dejar en claro mi posición.

- Bella: Bueno si ese es el caso, les agradezco y me quedare con ustedes unos días pero con la venia de que ustedes no dirán a nadie de mi existencia o de que me conocieron, incluso mi nombre.

- Benjamín: Tienes nuestra palabra señora. Bella.

Esa primera tarde que pase con ellos les conté sobre mis numerosos siglos y algunas de mis vivencias, ellos me contaron otras cosas y fueron tantas las horas que pasamos platicando que se nos pasó la noche sin siquiera notarlo.

Benjamin me enseño que poseía la capacidad de contralar los elementos algo que me sorprendió mucho y lo ayude durante varios días a entrenar con su don. Nunca me había puesto a ciencia cierta a entrenar el mío pero hablamos sobre ellos la siguiente tarde.

- Bella: Me sorprende tu don Benjamín y debo decir que es muy bueno, el mío es un escudo mental.

- Benjamín: Como que un escudo mental…

- Bella: Pues es un escudo contra poderes mentales, no sécómo explicarlo pero puedo darte un ejemplo. Cuando estuve en las amazonas, había una vampiro perteneciente a un aquelarre de ahí con la capacidad de mostrar en tu cabeza las imágenes que ella quería y conmigo nunca pudo. Fui presa por un aquelarre que ahora ya no existe por la zona de la Ciudad de México y tenían varios rastreadores pero ninguno puede encontrarme por mi escudo mental.

- Benjamín: Eso es impresionante…

- Bella: Inclusive hace varias lunas cuando me presente con los actuales reyes de los vampiros más por curiosidad mía que por que siga a los reyes, ellos descubrieron que no pueden leer mis pensamientos, que una de ellas no me pudo desviar cuando me acerque a su señor y lo mejor, no pudieron atacarme o integrarme a sus fuerzas, eso tiene ya demasiados años no creo que ni lo recuerden…

- Tía: Sé que suena ilógico pero alguna vez has intentado proteger con tu escudo a alguien más que a ti…

- Bella: Tú te refieres a expandirlo… si, si puedo. Llevo casi 500 años protegiendo…

Pensé antes de decirlo. Llevaba todo mi tiempo de casada con aquel lobo que me abandono protegiéndolo con mi escudo, siempre lo tenía cubierto con mi escudo para que nadie pudiera rastrearlo a él o a mí a través de él, incluso durante mi tiempo en la aldea protegía a toda la reserva con mi escudo. Después de tanto tiempo protegiendo a aquel maldecido dominaba mi escudo con gran facilidad a distancias bastante amplias…

- Bella: Bueno llevo casi 500 años protegiendo con el escudo no solo a mí, sino a los que se encuentran a mí alrededor cuando así lo quiero o lo necesito. Pero solo es mental, no es físico aunque para lo físico me he entrenado durante muchos años también… asi descubrí que cuando en verdad me siento amenazada se vuelve un poco físico pero eso no lo he explorado aun…

- Kebi: Bella, nos has dejado sin habla… vaya que eres digna de respeto y aprecio. Si me permites, yo te quiero preguntar por qué no quieres que digamos que te conocemos. Que pasaría o que…

- Bella: Bueno Kebi, en primera se lo he pedido a todos los vampiros que he conocido por mi propia seguridad pues sé que los Vulturis podrían quererme en sus filas por mi escudo y en segunda por que no considero a los hijos de la luna, mis enemigos.

- Amun: Queee, por qué no, ellos son nuestros enemigos naturales…

- Bella: No, no son nuestros enemigos solo es algo que se ha arraigado con el paso de los años, verán amigos yo fui…

No les diría que pareja porque ya sería exagerar pero tal vez con mis palabras hacia estos vampiros podría ayudar con la aversión a los lobos.

- Bella: Fui amiga muy cercana y durante más de medio siglo de un hombre con la capacidad de transformarse en un lobo, nunca nos agredimos, nunca nos odiamos. Simplemente aprendimos el uno del otro y de vez en vez lo encontraba por el mundo junto con su manada… no son nuestros enemigos son simplemente otros seres distintos a los humanos con los que compartimos el planeta…

- Benjamin: Tus palabras son muy sensatas Bella pero ahora debo decirte que te dimos nuestra palabra y la cumpliremos,,, está atardeciendo Bella y es el momento ideal para partir sin ser vista al menos que quieras quedarte más días con nosotros…

Lo pensé por un momento, me agradaría quedarme con ellos por un tiempo más pero la plática de hombres lobos me recordó mucho a Jacob, la verdad era que lo extrañaba mucho…

- Bella: Si creo que lo mejor es retirarme, no me he alimentado en varios días y se qué cerca no hay mucho animales así que es mejor partir… les agradezco su hospitalidad y todo lo demás, los aprecio y no contare nada sobre que los conozco y espero lo mismo de ustedes…

- Benjamín: Bella eres bienvenida a regresar por acá cuando así lo quieras y si quieres unirte a nuestro clan de igual manera serás bien recibida.

Diciendo esto partimos con un rumbo que ellos me impusieron, se despidieron de mí y en algún punto me quede sola… la plática me había afectado, quería ver a Jacob Black y a la vez mandarlo al demonio.

Regrese a América específicamente a Vancouver. Canadá. Era otoño y por el tiempo en la ciudad casi podía andar todo el día entre los humanos sin ser descubierta, busque trabajo como maestra y lo conseguí, llevaba ya dos meses trabando ahí pero la cercanía a la reserva me hacía cada vez más querer ir a buscarlo y saber de él.

Llego navidad los niños estaban de vacaciones, todos disfrutaban de las fechas en familia y yo estaba sola, sola como perro. Estaba muy enojada por que no comprendía aun por qué él se había ido dejándome así como si nada… en algún punto decidí ir a verlo, no volvería con él, no seguiríamos siendo pareja porque me dolió lo que me hizo de abandonarme pero si quería verlo y por lo menos saludarlo y tal vez desearle un feliz año…

Llegue al acabaña el 31 de diciembre por la tarde, me di cuenta que ya no era la misma, el la había reconstruido cambiándola completamente ahora más que una cabaña parecía una casa de lago a las orillas de mi lago. Al entrar percibí su olor inmediatamente, él había estado aquí al menos dos horas antes. Toda mi frustración salió, sollocé increíblemente fuerte, él me había abandonado y no sabíapor qué y se encontraba aquí como si nada haciendo su casa, cuando por fin me calme decidí que si iba a la reserva debía alimentarme primero…

Me adentre en el bosque y por tontería más que por otra cosa fui a verificar que no hubiera vampiros en la casa que había visitado antes, no había nadie. Me alimente y Salícorriendo decidida a encontrar a Jacob, el malnacido me iba a escuchar pero todo me salió alrevez.

Al entrar a mi casa, vi a Jake con otros dos hombres que supuse que por estar en la reserva conocerían de mí, erre. Me descubrí ante un humano y me quede pasmada, Jacob aprovecho esto y se empezó a disculpar, se arrodillo, no supe cuando exactamente me desvistió para cuando medio reaccione y le dije todo lo que sentía, él me dijo te amo mientras me hacia el amor.

No sé como pero supo hacerlo, supo hacer que perdonara sus tonterías pero aun así las cosas habían cambiado. Yo ahora era maestra y no pensaba dejar algo que me agradaba por él, no si me abandonaba así como así.

Estábamos cazando y teníamos que hablar, lo invite a la orilla de la playa y le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado, él supo exactamente que era el momento de hablar pues se tensó pero aun así si se acercó a mí, tan supo que era el momento de hablar que el empezó.

- Jacob: Lobita, perdóname. No me dejes aquí, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, te prometo que ya no te abandonare así. He aprendido mi lección.

- Bella: Jake, deja de pedirme perdón eso de alguna manera ya lo arreglamos, yo quiero ahora hablar contigo de lo que haremos de aquí en adelante.

- Jacob: Yo me voy contigo a donde quieras ir…

- Bella: No Jacob, sé que si te atreviste a abandonarme así es porque de verdad quieres estar aquí así que lo mejor es que tú te quedes aquí…

- Jacob: No lobita, si los extrañaba pero lo que hice fue una estupidez,,, yo…

- Bella: Déjame continuar Jake, te tengo una proposición que creo que es lo mejor para los dos…

- Jacob: Lo aceptare si estamos juntos….

Eso era coerción pero no daría mi brazo a torcer, antes que nada estaba ahora yo y mi salud mental, otro abandono de esos sería bastante implacable conmigo, no lo merecía y no lo permitiría.

- Bella: Jake, es lo mejor para los dos que tu sigas aquí con tu familia y yo me quede en los alrededores ahora que en la aldea no saben de la existencia de mí.

- Jacob: Mi familia eres tú Bella, eres mi esposa…

Sonaba enojado pero le recordaría cuál era su posición en esta conversación.

- Bella: Eso no te importo cuando me abandonaste del otro lado del mundo, verdad.

Vi como su mirada cambio inmediatamente, reflejando culpabilidad y dolor.

- Bella: Creo que este tiempo separados me ha enseñado muchas cosas pero sé también que no quiero separarme del todo de ti.

- Jacob: No del todo, entonces que quieres lobita,,, yo quiero estar junto a ti.

- Bella: Tú estarás aquí y yo trabajare en las ciudades cercanas. Sabes trabajo como maestra en Vancouver y de ahí planeo que cuando me tenga que mudar puedo trabajar en Port Angels o en Seattle, seré maestra en distintas ciudades y estaré cerca… yo podre venir a visitarte y tú podrás visitarme a mí cuando quieras…

- Jacob: Bella, yo podría irme contigo y estar en todas esas ciudades contigo, quiero vivir contigo, eres mi esposa…

Aquí iba, mi seguridad empapada de despecho pero en realidad la solución a que todos tengamos lo que queremos…

- Bella: Jacob, no estoy preguntando estoy dando la solución exacta. Tú me dejaste por querer estar aquí, así que yo estoy respetando que quieras estar aquí y tú debes respetarme que yo quiera trabajar como maestra… y que no quiera vivir aquí.

- Jacob: Pero Bella, yoo…

- Bella: Pero nada, así se harán las cosas o me voy definitivamente…

Su reacción cambio completamente pues mi decisión estaba tomada, de hecho yo no pensaba seguir como su pareja. En ese aspecto me agarro desprevenida pero sabía que tampoco quería seguir a su disposición y sobre todo, algo me decía que era tiempo de que le perdiera el miedo a la soledad y así poder empezar a hacerme a la idea de que tenía que buscar por las respuestas de mis dudas y el regreso de mis recuerdos, ya se acercaba ese momento.

Pasaron los años de manera rápida, Jake iba y venía. Un mes se quedaba conmigo en la ciudad donde estuviera yo trabajando y otro mes regresaba a la reserva, regresaba pues lo amenazaba que si no lo hacía me iría. Disfrute mucho de mi tiempo de maestra, aprendí muchas cosas sobre los humanos y su naturaleza, descubrí que eran ya muy abiertos pues tenían relaciones unos con otros sin estar casados e incluso sin amarse, que siempre eran bélicos y competitivos pero aun así había muchos que aun respetaban de los libros, la música clásica y el arte.

Un día a medidos del 2009 en nuestro año 446 juntos, Jacob me hablo para darme la noticia que yo sabía tarde o temprano se presentaría.

- Jacob: Hola lobita, que tal tu día, que haciendo,,, te amo chiquita.

- Bella: Yo igual te amo lobito y veras, vengo entrando a la casa llegando del trabajo y me pienso cambiar para salir a cazar.

- Jacob: Bella, no te inquietes pero tengo que decirte algo…

- Bella: Que sucede Jake, suenas preocupado.

- Jacob: Bueno Bella, tenías razón el clan de vampiros Cullen regreso a Forks y viven aquí desde hace una semana. El pacto aún sigue en pie y no se acercaran a la reserva pero no sécuánto tiempo estarán acá.

- Bella: Te lo dije Jake, iban a regresar tarde o temprano pero bueno lo importante es que no estoy cerca y lo único que cambia ahora es que yo no me acercare ahora a la reserva, me iré un poco más lejos tal vez regrese a Vancouver o a otra parte de la ciudad, cuando me asiente te marcare para que vengas, si Jake. Cuídate.

No sé por qué pero la idea de que regresaron me tenía muy inquieta así que tome todas mis cosas y partí rumbo a Canadá, Port Angels quedaba demasiado cerca de Forks y yo no quería encontrármelo, necesitaba prepararme mentalmente para eso.

Pasaron dos años más y gracias a mi tonta idea de no dejar que Jake estuviera conmigo, el empezó a cambiar y a separarse cada vez mas de mí, me dolía pero la verdad no le daba tanta importancia como mi miedo ha aquel vampiro que no lograba recordar.

Los vampiros aquellos seguían en la ciudad y yo no me decidía si ir o no a su encuentro. Este era el principio de todo lo diferente que sería mi vida de aquí en adelante, la vida de nómada había terminado cuando conocí a Jake pero ahora la vida sin él, representaría otra cosa.

Y todo empezó por mi decisión de regresar a la cabaña.


End file.
